


Ice Cream Isn't Always Fun

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Hero Merch, Ice Cream, sorta birdflash - Freeform, superhero ice cream, these boys are dumb and without supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Wally and Dick are bored and unsupervised in a park. Luckily, an ice cream truck saves them from their boredom. Or maybe it's unlucky.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Kudos: 8





	Ice Cream Isn't Always Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Another super old fic I never uploaded until now. Idk why I wrote this, but I figured I may as well share it. This one is over 3 years old.

“I’m bored,” Dick complained, lying in the grass staring at the sky.

“Hi bored, I’m hungry.” Wally joked, earning a kick from the kid.

“What is there to do?” The black-haired boy had just finished asking the question when a melody rang through both his and his friend’s ears. The two looked at each other, sharing a knowing look.

"ICE CREAM!" They screamed in unison before running up to the truck that had parked across the street from the park. There were a couple of little kids ahead with their parents, excited over the treats offered. 

"Oh my gosh, Dick! They have superhero ice-creams." Wally whispered into the ear of his shorter friend. He pointed to the picture of the products the truck sold. Both boys snickered, looking at the members of the Justice League carved into a sweet dairy treat.

"I will if you will," Dick whispered back as they approached the window. With smirks, each boy ordered their relative League member. The black-haired boy paid for them both and then grabbed his buddy's hand, pulling him to a nice patch of grass where the two could sit.

"Wow. This is kinda horrifying." The redhead murmured as he unwrapped his Flash treat. The thing had started to melt, causing the colours to run together. With a shrug, the speedster shoved the thing into his mouth.

"Try not to choke on it," Dick grumbled at his friend's antics. He received a scoff in return. With a roll of his eyes, the boy peeled the wrapper from his treat. His face scrunched at the sight of the odd design. He brought the product up to his mouth and gave a tentative lick. With the tip of his tongue just gracing the ice cream, he decided that it didn't taste so bad. So he started giving the treat more tastes all over, rolling the stick so he didn't keep licking in one place.

Wally's green eyes widened as he watched his best friend's tongue. Choking on the treat in his mouth, he yanked it out and grimaced at the sight of the Flash's contorted face. Of course, his eyes didn't leave Dick's mouth for long. He seemed to be mesmerized by the boy and his lips. Especially his lips. Dick glanced up, catching the older boy's gaze and frowned.

"What's wrong, Walls? Do I have something on my face?" He questioned, lowering his treat and tilting his head to the side. The boy in question swallowed heavily and shook his head.

"No, dude. It's just, all I see when you were daintily," a groan from Dick announced his displeasure at being called dainty, "licking your ice cream, all I can see is you are licking all over Batman's face." The redhead explained sheepishly.

Dick's blue eyes cast downward to the treat and back up to Wally. A disgusted whine emitted from the boy's throat as he threw his head back. He paused like that before staring at his friend, who had happily shoved his treat back into his mouth.

"Well, at least I'm not sucking off the Flash." His devilish grin spread across his pale face as the older boy spit the treat out of his mouth and gagged.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Wally mumbled, grumpily pulling his knees to his chest and glaring at his annoying companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](thelittlegirlinwonderland.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderlandlivvy) maybe. Interact with me if you wanna. I'm cool.
> 
> If you participate in Nanowrimo and have an account [add me as a writing buddy.](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/wonderlandlivvy)
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!
> 
> Comment what you liked/didn't like/want to see from me. I'm always excited for feedback.


End file.
